Wie Snape einmal Pech hatte
by Yes-I-Love-Snape
Summary: Snape schreibt einen Tagebucheintrag über ein Missgeschick im Zaubertrankunterricht
1. Wie alles begann

Wie Snape einmal Pech hatte  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles Frau Rowling, außer die Story  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
alles fing ganz harmlos an, na ja wenn man Neville Longbottom als harmlos   
  
bezeichnen kann. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, dass drei Schüler in den   
  
Krankenflügel gebracht werden mussten, ein Haar von mir eine gräuliche Färbung   
  
annahm und meine Stimme kurz davor war ganz zu versagen, sah sein Trank immer   
  
noch „leicht" anders aus, als er gedacht war. „Longbottom! Der Trank soll   
  
rötlich sein und nicht lilablassblau!", krächzte ich den „Meisterschüler" an. Da   
  
passierte es schon wieder, Longbottoms Kessel explodierte und ich schaffte es   
  
nicht mich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen. Prustend zauberte ich mich   
  
trocken und schickte Longbottom einen Blick zu der selbst einen Vulkan   
  
eingefroren hätte. Die Schülerversuchten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, da ich   
  
Gryffindor schon etwa 100 Punkte wegen Longbottom abgezogen hatte und der   
  
Unfallverursacher versuchte verzweifelt den Tisch von den Zaubertrankflecken zu   
  
befreien. Endlich erklang das von mir ersehnte Leuten der Schulglocke und die   
  
Schüler rasten wie von einer Wespe gestochen aus dem Klassenzimmer, doch was   
  
musste ich sehen alle Schülerinnen versuchten, das von Neville angestellte Chaos   
  
zu beseitigen. "Wollt ihr nicht gehen?", fragte ich sie ein bisschen verblüfft.   
  
"Ach Professor, wir wollen nicht, dass Sie alles alleine aufräumen müssen.",   
  
antwortete eine Aufräumerin in einem Tonfall, als ob mir Schüler nach jeder   
  
Stunde aufräumen, helfen würden.   
  
Nachdem ich es geschafft hatte mich wieder zu fangen und etwas zu erwidern waren   
  
die Schülerinnen schon entschwunden, also machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Großen   
  
Halle. Während ich durch die Gänge schritt, folgten mir die Blicke aller   
  
weiblichen Individuen. Doch schlimmer kam es noch während dem Mittagessen, kaum   
  
hatte ich Gabel und Messer in den Händen säuselte mir Minerva ins Ohr:   
  
„Sevilein, wie wäre es wenn du später in mein Büro kommen würdest?" Alle   
  
Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf schrillten, denn seit wann duzt mich McGonagall,   
  
gibt mir Spitznamen und was mich am meisten verdutzte war ihre Frage, was wollte   
  
sie von mir in ihrem Büro? Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und in mein Büro   
  
gelaufen, aber da so etwas nicht zu mir passt, erwiderte ich ironisch:   
  
„Natürlich komme ich, weil ich ja nichts besseres zu tun habe." Meinen   
  
ironischen Unterton bemerkte die Lehrerin überhaupt nicht und schmolz beinahe   
  
dahin als ich sprach. An diesem Punkt angelangt hatte ich genug, ich musste aus   
  
dem Raum raus, bevor sie, nein daran wagte ich gar nicht zu denken. Schnell ließ   
  
ich mir eine Entschuldigung einfallen, um zu verschwinden: „ Äh, ich glaube ich   
  
habe einen Kessel auf dem Feuer vergessen. Würden sie mich bitte entschuldigen."   
  
Ich stürmte in mein Büro, wo ich die Tür schloss und erst mal auf den Boden   
  
sank, um mich ein bisschen zu erholen. Einige Atemzüge später hievte ich mich   
  
hoch und fuhr mit meinem rechten Zeigefinger die Bücherrücken in einem meiner   
  
Regale entlang und murmelte dabei vor mich hin: „Wie man Schüler am besten   
  
quält, Wie man süße Kaninchen zu Versuchszwecken hält, Wie pflege ich meine   
  
Haare richtig, ach ja, da haben wir es ja, Missglückte Zaubertränke und wie man   
  
deren Wirkungen aufhebt." Ich nahm das Buch raus, ging zu meinem Schreibtisch   
  
und fing an es durchzublättern, als es an der Tür klopfte.   
  
Vollkommen in Gedanken sagte ich ein, wenn auch nicht gerade freundlich   
  
klingendes „Herein". Und schon schwebte Professor Trelwaney, die von einer   
  
Parfumwolke umgeben war, durch die Tür und fing gleich an zu plappern: „Schön   
  
sie zu sehen Professor Snape, ich bin gekommen um sie zu sehen. Wie wäre es wenn   
  
wir es uns gemütlich machen?" Mir lief es kalt den Rücken runter, ich musste mir   
  
schnell etwas einfallen lassen und mir kam zum Glück auch eine Idee: „Tut mir   
  
Leid, aber ich muss weg, um mit Potter noch ein Wort zu wechseln, weil er seinen   
  
Strafaufsatz noch abgeben muss. Wir müssen den Plausch leider verschieben,   
  
Sybill.", log ich sie an. „Ich werde hier auf dich warten mein Schnuckiputzi.",   
  
hauchte sie, als ich gerade durch die Tür floh. Ich saß in der Klemme, denn in   
  
mein Büro konnte ich nicht zurück solange diese liebestolle Frau dort auf mich   
  
wartete, aber das einzige Buch was mir die Lösung für das Problem mit dem Trank   
  
von Longbottom lag genau dort auf dem Tisch. Doch ich hatte Glück, der Zufall   
  
half mir weiter, in dem fall hieß der Zufall Potter und kam gerade den Gang   
  
entlang. Sogleich schnauzte ich ihn an: „Potter, komm sofort in mein Büro und   
  
stell keine Fragen." Mit dem verwunderten Schüler im Schlepptau öffnete ich die   
  
Bürotür und sprach prompt die Wartende an: „Tut mir leid, aber du musst gehen,   
  
denn Potter muss nachsitzen, da er den Aufsatz vergessen hat." Enttäuschend   
  
schlenderte sie Richtung Tür, als sie sich plötzlich umdrehte und mir eine   
  
Kusshand zuwarf. Woraufhin Potter einen Lachkrampf bekam, aber glücklicherweise   
  
war sie endlich verschwunden, so dass ich mich um ihm kümmern konnte. Als erstes   
  
versuchte ich den berühmten „Wenn-du-nicht-sofort-aufhöhrst-zu-lachen-dann-hexe-  
  
ich-dich-in-eine-Flasche", da dies nichts half, im Gegenteil Potter weinte schon   
  
vor lachen und musste sich den Bauch halten. Also kam ich in bedrohlicher Weise   
  
auf ihn zu und schnauzte ihn an: „Potter, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst zu   
  
lachen, könnte es sein, dass du dich demnächst als Zutat in einem meiner Tränke   
  
wiederfindest." Jetzt versuchte Potter sich wirklich zu beherrschen, doch er   
  
schaffte es nicht also öffnete ich die Tür und schob ihn raus. Als sein lachen   
  
verklang, atmetet ich tief durch und wandte mich wieder meinem Buch zu, als es   
  
wieder an der Tür klopfte. 


	2. Auf der Suche nach einem Gegenmittel

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews und Entschuldigung, dass es solange gedauert hat und nur so kurz ist, aber ich hatte nur wenig Zeit. Wenn mir mehr reviewen, dann verspreche ich, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt.   
  
Bevor ich reagieren konnte, öffnete sich die Tür schwungvoll und wer stand vor   
  
mir? Niemand anders als Mr.Unwiderstehlich, auch Gilderoy Lockhart genannt. "Was fällt Ihnen ein. Wie können Sie es wagen mir alle meine weiblichen Fans wegzuschnappen?", keifte er mich an. Sekunden später hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und richtete diesen auf mich. "Flamatum!", murmelte er und prompt loderte eine Flamme an seinem Zauberstab, die sich in eine Feuerkugel verwandelte und auf mich zuflog. Da aber Lockhart nicht gerade ein sehr fähiger Magier ist, war dieser Flammenball so langsam, dass ich ihm ausweichen konnte, doch er traf meinen Schreibtisch der sofort zu brennen anfing. Obwohl ich sofort einen Löschzauber sprach, war es zu spät. Alle Sachen die auf dem Pult lagen, waren restlos verbrannt, so auch das Buch mit den Gegenmittelrezepten. Ehe ich mir aber Sorgen darüber machen konnte, hob Gilderoy erneut den Zauberstab, aber bevor er mich ein zweites Mal angreifen konnte, schwang die Tür so schnell auf, dass Lockhart von ihr getroffen wurde und ohnmächtig auf den Boden sank. Meine Rettung hatte ich Miss Granger zu verdanken, deren Worte sofort, wie ein Wasserfall auf mich einprasselten: "Professor Snape, da ich so mag, habe ich einen 10-Seiten langen Aufsatz angefertigt, der darüber handelt, warum Sie der beste Lehrer sind. Was ist denn mit Professor Lockhart los, na ja ist auch egal." Erwartungsvoll streckte sie mir den Aufsatz entgegen. Um sie abzuwimmeln, nahm ich ihn entgegen und schon war sie aus meinem Büro verschwunden, aber nicht ohne mir noch einen schmachtenden Blick zu zuwerfen. Langsam wurde mir schlecht, denn mir wurde klar, dass wenn ich nicht schnell ein Gegenmittel finden würde, dieser Zustand vielleicht permanent werden könnte.  
  
Ich verließ meinen Arbeitsraum in der Hoffnung Longbottom zu finden, um von ihm erfahren zu können, was er bei seinem Trank falsch gemacht hatte. Damit ich nicht in Gefahr lief auf ein weibliches Wesen zutreffen, schlich ich mich durch alle möglichen Geheimgänge, bis ich endlich den Unglücksverursacher erblickte. Bevor ich zu ihm gelangen konnte, wurde ich von einer Gruppe Mädchen entdeckt, die sofort kreischend in meine Richtung eilten. Ich drehte mich auf meinem Absatz um und hetzte den Gang entlang, während ich mir nicht vorstellen wollte, was sie mit mir anstellen würden, wenn sie mich einholen würden. Auf der rechten Gangseite erblickte ich zu meinem Glück eine Tür, die ich sogleich aufstieß. Doch hielt mein Glück nicht lange an, denn was sah ich?   
  
Fluffy, das ehemalige Schoßhündchen von Hagrid, ragte vor mir in die Höhe. Gedanken an meine letzte Zusammenkunft mit der dreiköpfigen Promenadenmischung drängten sich mir auf und meine Narbe am Bein fing an zu jucken. Ich machte mich bereit von ihm zerfetzt zu werden, aber - er fing an mit seinem Schwanz zu wedeln. Und ehe ich flüchten konnte, fuhr er seine Zunge aus und schleckte mich von Kopf bis Fuß ab. Angewidert versuchte ich Fluffys Sabber abzuschütteln, der jedoch viel zu schleimig war, als das ich dabei Erfolg gehabt hätte. Ich rann aus dem Zimmer, da ich nicht noch einmal eine Hundewäsche bekommen wollte.  
  
Kaum war ich aus der Tür sah ich Longbottom nur einen Meter weiter stehen, natürlich fegte ich sofort zu ihm und packte ihn am Kragen. Seine Proteste ignorierend schleppte ich ihn in meine Schreibstube, wo ich ihn, nicht gerade sanft auf einen Stuhl setzte. "Longbottom, was hast du bei deinen Trank falsch gemacht? Sag es mir sofort!!!", brüllte ich ihn an. Dieser war aber so eingeschüchtert, dass er kein Wort sagte. 


End file.
